sonicxseason4fandomcom-20200214-history
Candy the Rabbit
The counterpart of Cream the Rabbit and Cane the Rabbit. Candy is the same age as Cream, and personality a bit more different than Cream or Cane. Candy has a crush on Tails, and when Cosmo returns later she gets jealous. But it is obvious that Tails may care about her as a best friend. She is the beloved sidekick of Shelly the Hedgehog and best friends with Honey the Cat. Her color fur is the same as Cream and Cane. She is good friends with Sonic the Hedgehog, Cloud the Hedgehog Knuckles the Echina, Amy Rose, Rosetta the Seedrian, Chris, Helen, seedrian clan, Cosmo the Seedrian, including Cream and Cane the Rabbits. (New Game) (Sonic Winter Days) (2013) Appearance Candy has a bit longer ears than Cream and Cane, and about the same size as Cream and Cane. She wears a big big bang and wears bows on her ears. She also has brown hair. She seems to have some sort of fashion sense as she wears a different dress, skirt or tanktop, in almost every episode. Though, she often wears dresses and skirts. ''Sonic XX'' Cream was sent from blue zone. Cane was sent from red zone Candy was sent from yellow zone. Personality Candy has a bit of a brave princess-like figure, as she enjoys befriending others with her kind nature. She enjoys the company of others and likes playing. In her free time, she will repair old machines, build machines or hang out with Cream Cane Shelly and Honey or Tails. She will help Cosmo her when upset and help her with problems. Candy also has a soft spot for cuteness. Candy is very kind and sometimes shown to be sensitive, but can stand up for herself easily. Candy is shown to be quite fashionable, as she changes outfits often in each episode which is weird. She has lots of nice manners, and will never forget them. Candy is very intelligent and smart, as well as having a dream to an engineer. Candy will often fight for the people she truly cares about and has a strong dislike for having to hurt a friend. Unlike Cream or cane, Candy can get easily upset but doesn't have Amy's violent temper. Candy is almost always staying cheerful, being a spirited go-getter, being fast, flying in the skies. She also likes being on adventures, including with her friends. Candy looks up to Cream as her sister Cane as her cousin and Shelly and Honey as her friends. Like Cream and Cane, Candy can fly using her two large ears. She flies slightly higher than Cream and Cane. Like most characters, she knows how to fight phyiscally by kicking and punching. Interactions with Others Shelly The Hedgehog Candy is best friends with Shelly, or what the two say, "best friends forever." They became friends when Candy was 2 years younger, and being teased by her smart personality, as bullies destroyed her inventions. When crying, she saw Shelly taking a walk. Candy eagerly follows her. Once Shelly spots Candy she befriends Candy, becoming best friends. They are known to have a sister-like bond with each other. Honey the Cat Candy's second best friend (best friends forever). They met each other when Shelly Cream Cane and Candy were lost in a rain storm and found Honey hiding in a box trying to avoid getting wet. Realizing Honey had nowhere to go, they took her in and became best friends. They also share a sister-like friendship. Miles "Tails" Prower Candy has a crush on Tails, the two tail fox. This relationship is a bit similar to Amy and Sonic's relationship, but a big difference is Tails seems unaware of Candy's crush on him, although there are many signs that Tails have a crush on Candy himself. Tails Cream Cane and Candy do have many things in common: both being smart, have a love of inventing, being sidekicks of hedgehog, and for sometimes being cowardly for their age. Candy is shown to get jealous when Tails takes a slight interest in Cosmo, she is dead get over it. Although, despite Cosmo being back, Rosetta the Seedrian They are good friends with each other. They also have a bit similar personalities, both having manners and know how to use them.Which is very good. Rosetta is Cosmo's daughter in the. By the way in Sonic XX, Rosetta remembers being with her mother (aka Cosmo). Cloud the hedgehog cloud and candy are great friends and cloud would blush everytime candy would talk about his and Rosetta's relationship Category:Sonic X Characters Category:Sonic X Actors Category:Sonic X Sound Source Category:Popular pages Category:Sonic XX characters